Deep Hunger For Blood
by Becky
Summary: Deep inside a mysterious castle, lives a VERY hungry vampire. He wants a mate, and guess who he picks? Chi Chi.


The moon shined brightly, no cloud was seen in the sky. The stars sparkled, and the milky way danced in space. Goku sighed, leaning against the trunk of a tree. His tail wrapped around his waist. Gohan has moved away with Videl, and both Goten and Trunks shared an apartment about an hour or so away. Chikara was over Bra's for the night. He sighed again, and went into his house. He noticed Chi Chi was already in her room, sleeping. He searched the refrigerator for food, fixing himself a huge sandwich (I mean HUGE). He drank some water, enjoying the cold liquid soothing his dry throat. He yawned, walking upstairs to his room. He gently closed the door behind him, careful not to awake Chi Chi. He took off his orange gi suit and put on a pair of boxers and a light tee-shirt. He laid down in bed and snuggled under the covers, closing his eyes. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep. "Master, are you alright?" A short man asked, he appeared to be old, and his face was deformed. "I'm fine," he spat. He was sitting in a large chair, shaking. He appeared to be tall, his hair was brown and was unusually attractive. Sweat poured down his face, he grimaced in pain. "Master, something's wrong," he said. "Silence!" He roared, the short man immediately stopped talking. "Simon, when was the last time I actually ate?" He demanded, still shaking. "Um, about a hundred years ago, Master Luke," he said, nervous. Luke immediately grabbed Simon around the collar, lifting him from the ground. "I need a mate," he hissed, "If I don't drink any blood soon..." "Yes Master Luke! I'll fnd you the perfect mate!" Simon spat out. Luke smirked, "Good. Now go out and find her, now." "Yes sir!" Simon cried, running off. Meanwhile at dawn... "Wow, dawn already?" Goku wondered, as he yawned. He streched his arms and legs, sighing as his muscles came to life, his tail arched and wagged. He got up and changed into his usual orange gi suit. He went outside to train for a while. He went deep into the forest, making sure he was far enough so his training wouldn't awake Chi Chi. Once he was far enough, he spread his legs and began to power up. He looked at a nearby tree, and smiled. He cupped his hands to his side, and he began to chant. "Kame..." "Goku?" Chi Chi reached over to his side of the bed, reaching for him, realizing he wasn't there. "You're out training again, aren't you?" She asked herself softly. She got up and began to change. For some reason, she felt like she was being watched. Heh, go figure, Chi Chi. Meanwhile outside, Simon was peeking through the window, staring at Chi Chi. He grinned. "Black hair and eyes....perfect body figure...beautiful...ah yes, she's the one!" He laughed, sketching her quickly, to show his master for approval. He ran off, laughing. "Kamehameha!" Goku shot the blast, he quickly entered his blocking position as the blast came towards him. It hit, a cloud of smoke and fire enveloped him. As the dust settled, Goku appeared to be alright. He yawned, deciding it was enough training for one day. He flew home. "Perfect! She's beautiful, and yet so young! She's the one. Good job, Simon. Go get my henchman and bring her to me. Tonight...my hunger will be satisfied." He laughed. "Yes Master! Um, by the way, she already has a mate," Simon said, smiling nervously. Luke sneered, and fired a small blast at Simon, who dodged it. "Do you think I really care?! Get her and bring her to ME! If he gets in the way, just kill him," Luke turned away, walking off towards his room. Simon gulped, and rushed off, summoning his henchmen. "Goku, dinner's ready!" Chi Chi called from the kitchen. Goku smiled and turned off the television. Chi Chi placed their plates down, and they began to eat. Goku quickly began to wolf his meal down. After about ten more helpings, Goku rubbed his stomach with approval. Chi Chi smiled, got up, and began to wash the dishes. Goku approached Chi Chi from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She chuckled softly. Goku's tail began to stroke and tickle her neck. Chi Chi laughed and batted it away. 

"I'm going to watch the weather channel for a while, call me if you need any help," Goku said, kissing her cheek softly and walked into the living room. Chi Chi smiled, he was so sweet. Goku plopped down on the chair and put the television on, turning on the weather channel. He read the subtitles at the bottom, which read: 

"Clear skies tonight into tomorrow afternoon. The weather is very nice tonight, not too warm, not too cold. Full moon tonight." 

Goku sighed and changed the channel after he read the word 'Full Moon'. He began to fall asleep until he heard Chi Chi screaming. He jumped up, "Chi Chi?!" 

He ran into the kitchen, she was gone. The dishes were on the floor, shattered. A speck of blood was on the ground. He looked at it, and clenched his fists in anger. "CHI CHI!" he screamed, flying off. 

"Let me go, damn it!" Chi Chi struggled, but the henchmen held her tightly. Simon approached her, smiling. They were in an old fashoined bandwagon, with two fierce horses pulling it along towards Master Luke's castle. "Welcome, Princess," he smiled, his face close to her's. Chi Chi drew away, disgusted. 

"Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?!" She screamed, "When my husband tracks you down, he'll make you pay!" 

Simon laughed, "He won't stand a chance against my Master! You're one lucky girl. Tonight, you're going to marry Master Luke, and you will be our Princess! You can have anything you want, nothing is away from your grasp!" 

Chi Chi looked puzzled, "M-marry? I'm already married." 

"Well, you're going to have a new husband now!" Simon laughed, then stopped when he heard something. He looked around, alert. The henchmen were also quiet, listening. 

"Hrrrrr!" A fist ripped through the material of the bandwagon, grabbing Simon around the neck. 

"What the hell!?" Simon grabbed at the hand wrapped around his neck. The henchmen ripped the bandwagon open, discovering that it was a tall, dark, angry man who has attacked Simon. 

"G-get him...!" Simon choked. 

Chi Chi looked at the dark man and cried out, "Goku! Oh, Goku, it's you!" 

Goku looked at her and smiled. He threw Simon to the ground, and rushed to Chi Chi's side. He lended his hand out, offering to help her up. Chi Chi smiled and accepted the offer. He smiled at her, "You okay?" 

"I'm fine, I'm so glad you came," she hugged him. He hugged her back, smiling. Glad she was safe. One of Simon's henchmen snuck up behind Goku, grabbing his gun, hitting Goku in the head. 

"OOF!" Goku's body went limp. Chi Chi screamed in terror as Goku fell to the ground, unconscious. Simon kicked him off the wagon, laughing. 

"See? He can't even match up to my henchmen! Stop resisting girl." 

"Goku!" She screamed. The horses slowed as they reached the bridge to Luke's castle, slowing to a trot. Chi Chi was shaking in fear, the henchmen laughed and held her hard so she wouldn't escape. Simon's other henchmen opened the door, and they dragged a screaming Chi Chi inside. 

"C-Chi Chi!" Goku rubbed his head in agony. His head was throbbing, he stood up slowly, only to collaspe again. He could feel himself drifting off again, but fought it, standing on his feet once again. He couldn't let Chi Chi down. God only knows why they took her. What could they be doing to her right now? He struggled to his feet, panting. 

"Chi Chi..." 

He flew off, determined as ever. 

Uh Oh! Looks like time is short for both Goku and Chi Chi! Will Goku make it to Chi Chi in time? Or will Chi Chi be spending the rest of her life drinking blood? Stay tuned for the second part! 


End file.
